1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and a display method for displaying a variety of information. In particular, the present invention relates to a display unit and a display method, through which being capable of recognizing different images from each other by a plurality of viewers. For example, the present invention relates to a display unit and a display method, through which being capable of viewing a plurality of images displayed on an identical screen by a plurality of observers independently from each other. Also, the present invention relates to a unit and a method, which selectively recognize and display only specific information from a plurality of images which are displayed simultaneously. Also, the present invention relates to a display unit and display method, through which being capable of selectively viewing only specific information. Then, the present invention relates to a display unit and a display method, through which being capable of converting an image recognized by a viewer into a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there have been known techniques by which different images are displayed on an identical screen. For example, there have been known a method of dividing one screen so as to display a large number of programs simultaneously, and a method of superimposing and displaying a plurality of images on one screen.
In the former method, since the respective images are displayed independently on the screen, a large number of programs and images can be viewed simultaneously with relative ease. However, in the latter method, a plurality of images are superimposed on each other, resulting in a program that make it difficult to view those images.
Moreover, in either case, since a plurality of images are displayed simultaneously, a viewer must select an object to be viewed.
This leads to a problem in the case where a plurality of viewers view a plurality of different screens simultaneously. For example, in the case of displaying an image which can be viewed by a viewer A but cannot be viewed by a viewer B, the above-mentioned method cannot be utilized.
Also, there has been known a technique by which a three-dimensional image (cubic image) is displayed as an image (refer to “Three-dimensional Display Unit” written by Chizuro Masuda, published by Sangyo Tosho Co., initially on May 25, 1990).
However, in the above-mentioned technique in which different images are viewed by a plurality of viewers simultaneously, there has not been known a technique in which a three-dimensional image can be viewed by them.